the perfect present
by kokoyuki27
Summary: Christmas is always linked to presents and it is always up to Finland to deliver the perfect present to everyone.But, when it comes to Sweden, he could not decide what present would be the one. When Japan knew about this,he decided to give Finland a hand.


Christmas, a holiday loved by most, if not, all people. Well, what is there not to love? There are just so many delightful things that comes with Christmas, the festive food, the presents, the lovely mood that fills the air and of course, the Santa Claus…

"Su, what would you want for Christmas this year?" Finland asked as he hung an acorn on the Christmas tree.

"Anything is fine. Don't bother getting something expensive though, I don't know what to do with them most of the time." Sweden answered in his natural deep voice.

"Hmm… How about a pair of gloves? I will make you one pair that would match the scarf I gave you last year." Finland smiled happily as the image of Sweden wearing matching scarf and gloves formed in his mind.

"Um, that would be nice and useful. Thank you. What would you want?" Sweden asked as he tied a candy cane onto the higher branches, height did play an important role if you were decorating a Christmas tree so tall that it barely missed the celling.

"Su~ You know that Santa Claus does not receive any presents, he give them away! If there really is the perfect present for Santa, it would be the happiness shown on the people's faces when they got their favourite present on Christmas." Finland smiled warmly and passed Sweden the golden star that needed to be at the top of the tree.

Sweden noted that down. He was trying to get Finland a present he would like a long time ago. But the fact that Finland was always the Santa Claus kept getting in the way. Though Finland always had the easy-to-go-with character, he became serious and almost stubborn when it comes to Christmas related matters. Also, there was…

"Ok Su, I will be going now! I should be back by the end of Christmas day." Finland adjusted his red fluffy hat as he sat on the red sled.

"Be careful. You ought to add a safety belt on that thing; you will never know when you will need it. Did you bring everything?" Sweden reminded.

"Yup~ See, that bag is filled with tea cups for England, chocolates for America, Hello Kitty for China, red wine for France and lots of sunflowers for Russia. This bag I s full of top standard green tea powder for Japan, potatoes for Germany, a kitten for Italy, ice cream for…" Finland listed as he pointed to the bags.

"Ok, be on your way then." Sweden said as he watched the reindeer flew up to the sky; bring the sled full of presents and Finland along with it.

Sweden sighed as he walked into his house, leaving a lone row of shoe print in the snow. There was also the fact that a Santa never had the time to celebrate Christmas that bothered him. He could never actually celebrate Christmas with Finland, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Merry Christmas!" Finland greeted as he handed Japan a box in wrapping paper with sakura patterns printed all over it.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Thank you very much for the present." Japan bowed and received the box with both hands.

"Ah, would you like to join the Christmas party? It is least I could do to show my gratitude for your present. Many others are here too." Japan continued and listed the people present. Lights could be seen flashing behind him and music was in the background, along with some cheering and shouting.

"Wow! So many of them are here? That would be great! Would you please help me pass them their presents? It would be much easier than dropping them off in their different houses. " Finland asked and pointed to the bulging bags of presents on the sled.

"Ah, it would be great if I could help you." Japan nodded and along with the help of Finland, dragged the two heavy bags into Japan's house.

"Finland, I may be rude asking this, but I am curious, what did you give Sweden this year?" Japan asked as Finland sat back on his sled.

"Oh, SU did not want anything in particular so I gave him a pair of gloves. Still, I hope to give him something special and nice that he would prefer. He always had the same smile when he got my presents, but I had the feeling that he could be happier." Finland recalled the times when Su opened his presents.

"If that is the case, then I may just have the answer you seek for." Japan grinned and offered.

Sweden sat at one end of the long dining table alone, staring at the food in front of him. It was already 11 and Christmas would end in one hour. Looks like Finland won't make it this year later.

He sighed. It would be the same this year too, another Christmas spent alone.

"SU~ I am back!" The doors of the dining door suddenly flung open, showing a small figure in red and white clothes. He was panting and his face was as red as his clothing. In his hand held a big box.

"Finland? Are you done with your deliveries already?" Sweden asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Um. Japan helped me gave the presents out. He told me to give you this cake as a Christmas present instead and promised that you would like it a lot." Finland explained as he placed the box on the table in front of Sweden.

Sweden smiled, what Japan really wanted Finland to give him as a present, was a Christmas spent together. He really did like this present.

"So you ran here right after you have arrived just to give it to me on time?" Sweden asked as he wiped the beads of sweat off Finland's forehead.

"Yup. Do you like it?" Finland asked eagerly.

"Yes, I like it a lot. This is the perfect present." Sweden answered and gave Finland a warm smile, a smile a little bit different from the usual ones.

"That is great! Let's eat the cake!" Finland cheered.

What Sweden did not know, was that Finland has also gotten a perfect gift from him, the sheer happiness from the heart when he received the present.

...

_Finally, my first SuFin fanfic. Christmas really is a beautiful day, isn't it?_

_i would appreciate it if you would review my story and tell me how you feel about this story and where i could improve._

_Thank you for reading~_


End file.
